Kuifje
=De avonturen van Kuifje= Uit Dagopedia, de strip encyclopediethumb Ga naar: navigatie, zoeken |} De avonturen van Kuifje is de titel van de reeks stripalbums over de reporter Kuifje, getekend door de Belgische schrijver/tekenaar Hergé. bewerken] Geschiedenis Kuifje begon als stripverhaal in Le Petit Vingtième, de jongerenbijlage van de katholieke krant Le Vingtième Siècle, met het verhaal van Kuifje in het land van de Sovjets. Als katholiek dagblad was de Siècle sterk gekant tegen het communisme en de parodie op de Sovjets moet in dat licht gezien worden. Zo laat een Russisch communist in het album aan westerse communisten zien hoe goed de fabrieken wel draaien. Kuifje gaat de zaak van naderbij bekijken en ontdekt dat de rook uit de schoorstenen eigenlijk komt van gestapeld hooi dat verbrand wordt. Hergé beweerde dat Kuifje op zijn eigen broer was gebaseerd. Al voor het ontstaan van Kuifje had de tekenaar een duo bedacht, bestaande uit een jongeman en een hondje. Het verschil tussen de figuur en de naam van Totor, P.L. van de Meikevers, zijn allereerste ballonstrip die hij in december 1928 voor het Belgische satirische weekblad Le Sifflet maakte, en die van Kuifje (Tintin) is klein. bewerken] Realisme Hergé verwees in zijn Kuifje-albums vaak naar actuele gebeurtenissen. De verhalen zijn doorspekt met verwijzingen naar en parodieën op historische gebeurtenissen uit de twintigste eeuw. Zo kan De scepter van Ottokar (1939) bijvoorbeeld gelezen worden als een parodie op de Anschluss van Oostenrijk bij Nazi-Duitsland. Onder meer de naam van de Bordurische leider, Müsstler, wijst daarnaar: het is een combinatie van Hitler en Mussolini. Oefent Hergé met De scepter van Ottokar nog onderhuidse kritiek uit op het Duitse rijk in wording, dan komt hij door het album De geheimzinnige ster (1942) met heel wat controverse in aanraking. Het verschijnt in volle oorlogstijd en valt op doordat de antagonisten in het verhaal oorspronkelijk onder de Amerikaanse vlag opereerden en geleid werden door een Jood, die de naam Blumenstein kreeg. Bij een herziening van het album na de oorlog, wordt Amerika vervangen door het fictieve São Rico. Ook de man achter de geldzuchtige operatie krijgt een in Hergé's oren minder Joods klinkende nieuwe naam: Bohlwinkel (een verwijzing naar het Brusselse bollewinkel; snoepwinkel). Wat Hergé toen niet wist is dat ook Bohlwinkel een vaak voorkomende Joodse naam is. Dat Hergé zijn tijd soms ver vooruit was bewijzen de albums Raket naar de maan (1953) en Mannen op de maan (1954). Aan deze visie van de auteur op de ruimtevaart ging een uitgebreide studie van de modernste wetenschappelijke inzichten vooraf. Het maken van de twee albums nam zes jaar in beslag. Het resultaat is een hoogstandje met een zeer precieze technische uitwerking. De raket waarmee de protagonisten naar onze satelliet reizen is gebaseerd op de door de Duitsers in de Tweede Wereldoorlog ontwikkelde V2-raket. In De Zaak Zonnebloem geeft Hergé een parodie weer op dictatoriale regimes in het algemeen, en op (de satelliet-staten van) de Sovjet-Unie in het bijzonder. Bordurië, het fictieve land waar het zich voor een deel afspeelt, wordt beheerst door uniformen met een rode schouderband met witte cirkel en zwart embleem in de vorm van een snor. Kuifje en de Picaro's schetst een karikatuur van Zuid-Amerika en zijn kenmerkende revoluties. In dit album weet Kuifje generaal Alcazar ertoe te bewegen geen executies te laten plaatsvinden als hij aan de macht komt. Alcazar laat duidelijk merken dat hij het hier niet mee eens is en aan het eind geeft zelfs generaal Tapioca (die geëxecuteerd zou moeten worden) toe dat hij dit een belediging van de San-Theodoraanse cultuur vindt. Afgezien van een aantal fictieve staten kent Kuifje ook enkele fictieve talen. Hiervan zijn vooral het Syldavisch en de taal van de Arumbaya-Indianen vaandeldragers. In beide gevallen worden voortdurend elementen uit het Brusselse stadsdialect, het Marols, in een slavisch respectievelijk indiaans jasje gestoken. bewerken] Lijst van albums bewerken] Onofficiële albums Kuifje en het Haaienmeer is een album gebaseerd op de gelijknamige tekenfilm uit 1972. Hergé heeft aan dit album niet meegewerkt. Het scenario is geschreven door Greg (Michel Regnier), een collega van Hergé bij het weekblad Kuifje. bewerken] Personages in alfabetische volgorde: *Abdallah *Generaal Alcazar *Bobbie *Bianca Castafiore *Kapitein Haddock *Irma *Jansen *Janssen *Emir Ben Kalish Ezab *Kuifje *Serafijn Lampion *Doctor Müller *Rastapopoulos *Allan Thompson *Professor Zonnebloem bewerken] Invloed De stripserie Kuifje is van grote invloed geweest op de ontwikkeling van de Europese strip en kent veel navolging. Enkele series die duidelijke overeenkomsten vertonen: *De fantastische avonturen van Isabelle Avondrood - Jacques Tardi *Victor Vallei - Stanislas/Rullier bewerken] Verwijzingen in andere stripreeksen *Op de aankondiging van Kiekeboe-album 26 "Album 26" bedenkt Kiekeboe zelf een titel; De scepter van Ottokar. Zijn zoontje maakt hem erop attent dat dit al een titel van een avontuur van Kuifje is. *Urbanus-album 47 "De harem van Urbanus" bevat veel verwijzingen naar Kuifje. Er zijn onder andere de vaas uit "De Blauwe Lotus, de maanraket uit "Raket naar de maan en de duikboot uit "De schat van Scharlaken Rackham te herkennen. *Bij de titelrolopsomming van Urbanus-album 56 "Kermis in de Hel" zien we Kuifje. Ook in album "Wat voorafging" is Kuifje te zien. *Paniek in Stripland bevat een verwijzing naar Kuifje. *In Suske en Wiske -album "Het machtige monument" zien we op de laatste pagina zowaar Kuifje die een ijsje eet. bewerken] Zie ook *The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn (film) *De avonturen van Kuifje (tekenfilmserie) *Kuifje: De Zonnetempel (musical) bewerken] Externe link *Tintin.com website van Kuifje *Gevonden fouten in de Kuifje stripalbums (Nicolas Sabourin) Mediabestanden |} Ontvangen van "http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_avonturen_van_Kuifje"[[:Categorie:Alles|Categorieën]]: De avonturen van Kuifje | Cultuur in België Persoonlijke instellingen *Nieuwe functionaliteit *Niet aangemeld *Overlegpagina IP-adres *Bijdragen IP-adres *[wordt van harte uitgenodigd om u aan te melden als gebruiker, maar dit is niet verplicht [alt-o|Aanmelden / registreren]] Naamruimten *[bekijken [alt-c|Artikel]] *[over deze pagina [alt-t|Overleg]] Varianten Weergaven *Lezen *Bewerken *[versies van deze pagina [alt-h|Geschiedenis]] Handelingen Zoeken Navigatie *[naar de Hoofdpagina [alt-z|Hoofdpagina]] *Vind een artikel *Vandaag *Categorieën *[lijst van recente wijzigingen in deze wiki. [alt-r|Recente wijzigingen]] *Nieuwe artikelen *[willekeurige pagina bekijken [alt-x|Willekeurige pagina]] Informatie *Gebruikersportaal *Snelcursus *Etalage *Hulp en contact *Donaties Hulpmiddelen *[van alle pagina's die naar deze pagina verwijzen [alt-j|Links naar deze pagina]] *[wijzigingen in pagina's waar deze pagina naar verwijst [alt-k|Verwante wijzigingen]] *Bestand uploaden *[van alle speciale pagina's [alt-q|Speciale pagina's]] *Permanente verwijzing *Deze pagina citeren Afdrukken/exporteren *Boek maken *Downloaden als PDF *[versie van deze pagina [alt-p|Printervriendelijke versie]] in andere projecten *Mediabestanden In andere talen *Afrikaans *العربية *مصرى *Asturianu *Български *বাংলা *བོད་ཡིག *Brezhoneg *Català *Česky *Dansk *Deutsch *Ελληνικά *English *Esperanto *Español *Eesti *Euskara *فارسی *Suomi *Føroyskt *Français *Arpetan *Galego *עברית *हिन्दी *Bahasa Indonesia *Íslenska *Italiano *日本語 *Basa Jawa *ქართული *Taqbaylit *한국어 *Latina *Lëtzebuergesch *Latviešu *Nedersaksisch *‪Norsk (nynorsk)‬ *‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ *Polski *Português *Русский *සිංහල *Simple English *Српски / Srpski *Svenska *ไทย *Türkçe *ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche‎ *Tiếng Việt *Walon *中文 *Deze pagina is het laatst bewerkt op 5 okt 2010 om 12:46. *De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen